the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of the Sun Prince
Return of the Sun Prince is another film in The Chronicles of Equestria and the Isle of Berk. Summery Sharon really starts to miss Barret so Snowdrop wants to help her out and then Nyx finds a legend about a ressurection pool somewhere out on a neighboring islands, but they need certain things in order to make ressurection possible, so she, Brian, the Evolutions, the dragon riders, pets, and the guys, (as well as the Crystal Prep Girls) journey off to the island to try to bring back Barret, but an old enemy is lurking near them and is trying to stop them from resurrecting Barret. Plot One night/"Do I Miss You" One night, while looking at the stars with her telescope. Sharon can only think about Barret killed by that Fire Drake. She then starts feeling very sad about it, not even Princess Celestia can try to cheer her up. Sharon then tells her she misses Barret, and she wishes he could come back. And Celestia comforts her, she insists Sharon to go to sleep and she does so. Then she has a dream, where Barret visits her and tells her not to give up. And then he leaves, while Sharon chases after him and then she bursts through some door but is now in a vision. She watches as she and the others are on another island and then suddenly Ernie appears! She then wakes up and sings "Do I Miss You" as she looks outside at the full moon, as a flashback of her childhood plays. The next morning/Nyx's discovery The next morning, Sharon is still sad. Snowdrop then notices this and asks what's up, but Sharon doesn't reply. Then Princess Celestia explains that Sharon is still sad of losing her father. So Snowdrop tires to help her, and cheers her up by making silly faces. Sharon is a little better but wishes there was a way to bring back Barret. Snowdrop then talks to the others about the situation. And Nyx then remembers reading a certain book about a legend of a resurrection pool on a neighboring island. She then finds the book and reads it. And finds that in order to make a ressurection possible they need: "something to shine as bright as the sun", "the moon", "the stars" and "and last, something to symbolize love". Then they share to Sharon about what Nyx found, and she gets excited. So they decide to head off and find the four things and then give the ressurection pool a try. Setting off/The First ingredient Later, the riders then get ready for take off. As Nyx then puts the book into her bags and then Mushu appears and requests to come along. At first, Nyx isn't so sure, but figures she should have someone who can help her read the book. So she accepts. And then Skyla suggests that they should have a few of there other friends come along. So then Connie, the Magic School Bus Gang, The Human Mane 6, Brian, The Evolutions, Peter, and the guys join them but just when they're about to take off, the Crystal Prep girls decided to help too. The Riders at first refuse to have them come along, but Sharon decides to let them come. And Celestia tells Sharon to be safe, and then she hands her Barret's lightsaber. And the 2 hug, and then the group hop on the dragons and take to the skies. Soon Nyx figures out something that shines like the sun. A diamond! So they then fly over the mountains searching for a spot to dig for diamonds. Soon, Sweetie Belle and Singun find a spot. And they dig in the spot. After a short time, Ralphie finds a bunch of diamonds and he decides to take some. Then the team determine to use the biggest one for the resurrection. Fishlegs then gets an idea of where to get the next item, in the tropical forest inside the water hole. So they head to the forest. Henry the Gecko/The Fishosarus encounter Once they arrive, they start heading for the water hole, but then there was a noise. Then they look around. Then there's some rustling in some of the bushes. And it was a gecko. The CMC then recognize him instantly, as well as Vinnie. But everyone else is confused. The gecko introduces himself as "Henry". He then explains that he's old friends with the Crusaders and he is also Vinnie's cousin. Which surprises the others, then Vinnie explains to Henry about the quest they're on to bring back Prince Barret Barricade. And they're about to set off again but Henry asks if he can come. And Vinnie decides to let him come. So they set off once more, then they come to a mountain. As they cross a stream, Skyla then notices a strange figure. And then she sees a snout and screams. And then they look a at it. And it turns out to be.. a Fishosaurus! Our heroes then run to the other side as fast as they can, but Peter is catapulted in the water! Then he swims rapidly away. But the Fishosaurus is on his tail. Brian then starts to draw fire at the Fishosaurus, but they go back underwater. Peter then swims back to shore and the creatures watch them. Soon they reach the water hole and then Meatlug digs up the object Fishlegs was talking about, a Moonstone. Then Second ingredient/The villains Trivia *The Magic School Bus Gang, Connie, Firestorm, Mushu, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Ernie, Sideshow Bob, Bobby Briggs, Dr. Faciler, Rasputin, and the Nightmare Family guest star in this film *This marks the first appearance of Henry the Gecko, Youth Fountain Island, and The Fishosaurus in the Chronicles of Equestria and the Isle of Berk franchise. Scenes *One night/"Do I Miss You" *The next morning/Nyx's discovery *Setting off/The First ingredient *Henry the Gecko/The Fishosarus encounter *Second ingredient/The villains * Soundtrack #Do I Miss You - Sharon #(during Sharon's dream) #Trouble on the Tracks Soundtrack #1 - "Finding James" extended (when the riders search for the first item) #Aliens - Futile Escape our heroes encounter the Fishosaurus' # #The Mail Train theme (when the riders # # # #I Thought I Lost You (end credits) Category:Movies Category:Sharon centered projects